It is the purpose of this project to study the biological effects of substances from Bordetella pertussis with special emphasis on those substances which induce physiological and immunological responses in experimental animals. Areas of current investigation are: 1. ability of substances from B. pertussis to affect production of insulin by mouse pancreatic beta-islet cells in primary tissue culture, 2. ability of pertussigen to induce production of unique peptides that may enhance circulatory shock, and 3. effect of substances from B. pertussis on insulin binding sites.